History of Vegeta
by Serenestorm
Summary: Everyone has a past, a beginning, even Vegeta. Please Read and Review (revised for rating)
1. Prologue: Birth of a prince

AN:  Hi everyone.  Here I am yet again starting another fic.  I can't help it though; I have so many ideas swimming around in my brain.  Anyway, I've always wanted to read a fic that depicted Vegeta's life before he met Bulma-tachi.  Well, there aren't many fics like that out there, so I decided to write one.  This fic is how Vegeta came to be the way he is, so please give it a chance.

Standard Disclaimer:  I don't own Vegeta, or any of the characters of DBZ.  So please don't sue me.

History of Vegeta

Serenestorm

Prologue: Birth of a Prince

_~A rare gem indeed, as red as a blood ruby_~  

Frieza 

***

Planet Vegeta.  Located in the heart of the universe light years from planet Earth.  A blood ruby casting it's eerie red light into the darkness of space, Vegetasei is the home of a race of warriors, the Saiyajins.  Yes the Saiyajins are a very powerful race, whose civilization was built upon fighting, upon conquering.  In the heart of that planet a child's wail can be heard, announcing his presence to the world.  Just as any other Saiyajin child, this child is destined to fight. But unlike other Saiyajin children, this child is also destined to rule, to rule the planet.  In the midst of Vegetasei, a prince has been born, Vegeta no ouji.  A name that will soon summon fear in the hearts of millions, soon will be whispered from the mouths of his dying victims, but now belongs to a child, an innocent but powerful baby, who will soon forget what innocence or even love means, until another, years later on the little planet called Earth shows him the true essence of what he is, and what the word truly means.  But now as the small prince is held in the arms of the woman that gave him birth, and as his small finger grasp the much larger finger of his father, he knows love, he feels the warm blanket of it flowing over him from his parents.  And that knowledge ceases his crying and the young prince falls into a peaceful, serene sleep. 

Everyone has a beginning, a place of origin, and a starting point to their existence.  The Prince of all Saiyajins is no different.  This is Vegeta's story, the history of his past.   


	2. Chapter 1: Tricks and Treaties

Last Time:  Well the fic began.  Vegeta was born.

Standard Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.  

History of Vegeta

Serenestorm

Chapter One:  Tricks and Treaties

Run.

That was the only thing on the Prince's mind as he flew down the halls of the Palace.  He wanted to look back to see exactly how close his pursuer was, but he dared not to, knowing that the momentary pause would only allow his adversary to catch up with him.  Prince Vegeta knew he was fast, exceptionally fast and strong, for his age, but the other was older and more experienced in the ways of war, the art of battle, the trill of the chase; so the young prince ran, as fast as his legs would allow, smirking from the effort it took for the other to keep up with him.  He rounded a corner never slowing his stride and his ear's, his sensitive Saiyajin hearing, told him that his pursuer was not far behind.  Vegeta quickened his pace as he saw his destination, finally, looming ahead of him like a finish line.  His pursuer quickened his pace also, noting where the prince was headed, the throne room.  Vegeta's smirk turned to a full out smile, of triumph as he heard his pursuer curse under his breath, apparently realizing the Prince's intentions, realizing why the chase had begun in the first place.  Prince Vegeta heard his, yes his pursuer was a he, breaths increase as his speed quickened in order to catch up with the Prince, in order to stop him before it was too late.  Vegeta, therefore, quickened his pace, almost losing his prize, the very reason for the chase.  Vegeta burst into his father's throne room, where so many of the royal conferences, meetings of nobles and ambassadors took place, hearing his pursuer burst in after him a second later.  The prince skidded to a stop, wanting to see the look on his pursuer's face, a look that he knew would be his true prize, a look of total humiliation.  But the young Prince miscalculated the effect his pace would have and skidded trying to stop, his momentum still giving him motion.  He skidded straight into something hard and cold, which knocked the prince from his feet.  Vegeta sat up disoriented, feeling as though he had run into a brick wall; the fall had even made him loose his prize.  He looked up, willing his eyes to focus, expecting to find his father glaring down at him, instead blood red eyes stared down at him with evident amusement.  The eyes belonged to a sort of creature Vegeta had never seen before.  The creature had an odd coloring of white and pink.  Horns adorned his head like a built on crown, his long lizard like tail thumped behind him in what Vegeta suspected was irritation, yet he did not look intimidating to Vegeta, but as his scouter read the power reading of the creature he was in for another shock.  He had never encountered any being capable of sustaining the type of power that was practically radiating off him… err… her, the creature.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Vegeta heard his father's voice bellow behind him.  He quickly stood and faced the king, momentarily ignoring the powerful creature behind him.

"Raditzu, you were supposed to be watching him".  The king said turning to face the younger Saiyajin, the one who had been chasing his son.  

Raditzu immediately stepped into military format when the king addressed him, his left fist pressed firmly to the right of his chest.

"And why are you half naked?" The king asked glaring at Raditzu.

Raditzu glanced at the young Prince, who was stifling his snickers behind his father's back, his chest cover, Vegeta's prize, lying idly at the prince's feet. 

"No reason, Sire".  Raditzu stated his eyes down cast.  

Vegeta knew Raditzu was ferociously loyal and would protect him from even his father's wrath.  He would not tell his father that Vegeta had instigated the chase that had led them there, though Vegeta felt that Raditzu might not have to tell the king anything, that his father already suspected that his son had been responsible for this interruption.  Vegeta glanced at Raditzu and saw the obvious fury in his eyes.  He smirked.  His whole plan had been to embarrass Raditzu, and it apparently had worked.  He knew the older boy hated to be made a fool of, especially in front of the king.  He wanted to make Raditzu angry.  Vegeta was tired of the older boy patronizing him during their sparring sessions, not fighting him to the best of his capabilities because Vegeta was five years his junior.  He wanted an all out sparring match, and he knew now that Raditzu would give it to him, if they sparred soon.  His tail wagged with excitement at the thought.

"Vegeta, do not be angry with the boys".  The creature said drawing attention back to himself.  His red eyes gazed slowly at Raditzu's naked chest with what almost looked like longing, and back to the young prince.

"You did not tell me you had such a powerful son."  He said.  Vegeta felt himself becoming increasingly uncomfortable under his scrutiny.  It was something about the creature's eyes, the way they glanced at him with hidden meaning, that made Vegeta stifle a tremble.

"I guess it never came up, Lord Frieza".  King Vegeta said quickly trying to keep the fear out of his voice.  This had not been planned, not at all.  Frieza was to never see his son.

"Well, I do believe this will change the terms of our little treaty, King".  Frieza said turning his gaze from the young Prince to gaze at his father. He smirked at the way the Monkey King flinched.

Prince Vegeta looked from his father to Frieza.  He had never in his five years seen his father afraid.  

The young prince almost jumped when he felt a hand touch is shoulder.

"Come, My Prince, we should leave".  Raditzu said looking down at the prince frowning faintly.  He knew he had failed.  His assignment had been simple-- keep Prince Vegeta away from the throne room while Frieza is on planet.  The order had come directly from King Vegeta himself.  Though Raditzu knew that he was only given the assignment because he was the only Saiyajin close to the Prince's age that lived in the palace, he was ecstatic upon receiving it nonetheless.  The ten year old had never received a direct order from the king; Nappa was usually the one who gave him, and the other third class warriors, his assignments.  And those assignments usually consisted of what the king had ordered him to do, protecting the young prince, who was just about equal in power to him.  Raditzu had hoped he could prove himself, be given the chance to rise in the ranks, ascending from a third class warrior to the coveted second class position, then finally to general.  Now that hope was dust, for failing the king was punishable by death, though he doubted that the king would kill him.  He was in fact the son of Bardock, who was the king's chief scientist and unofficial advisor, yet his ambitions were surely dead, he would never rise in rank.  He would always be classified a third class, no matter how strong he became, and that to Raditzu was just as bad as a death sentence.  

His hand that gripped the prince's shoulder tightened as he thought of how young Vegeta's stupid little prank had ruined his chances, his dreams.  

Prince Vegeta smirked as he felt Raditzu's grip on him tighten.  He did not think the older boy would get that angry at his prank.  Well he knew Raditzu would be angry, as stated earlier, Raditzu hated to be made a fool of.  He did not expect him to get this angry though.  _Oh well_ Vegeta thought shrugging.

"Very well, Raditzu, we shall go.  I am bored anyway.  I want to spar".  Vegeta said looking up at Raditzu.  He almost regretted his decision to anger the other Saiyajin when he saw Raditzu's lips curl into a menacing smile.  He shrugged off the sudden fear that was replaced with the underlining excitement, excitement for battle, that he knew his Saiyajin friend (if he dare refer to Raditzu as friend) began to feel as well.

"Whatever you want, Prince Vegeta."  Raditzu countered and the two boys turned to leave.

"Wait".  Frieza said breaking the conversation that he and the older Vegeta had been engaged in.  To Frieza there was no reason to continue it anyway everything was already decided.

"I think you should stay to hear what is about to be said.  It involves you both".  Frieza said giving reason for wanting to delay their departure.  He immediately turned back to the king, as did the boys.  Raditzu and Vegeta looked at their king with confusion etched on their young faces.  King Vegeta looked down defeated, refusing to meet either one of their gazes.  

"The new terms of our treaty are as follows:" Frieza began impersonally as if announcing the weather.  

"Your son and his companion, I believe you called him Raditzu, shall accompany me on my ship and endure the training necessary to become part of my army."  Both boys looked shocked at the news.  King Vegeta cursed himself.  He had never meant for the Ice-jin to ever meet his son. He knew that Vegeta was uncharacteristically strong, even for a Saiyajin child, and that Frieza would want a prodigy like that in his control.  He did not understand, however, why Frieza wanted Raditzu.  The boy had a nice size power level but nothing extraordinary.  Perhaps, Frieza saw a potential in Raditzu that was hidden to the older Vegeta.  He was sure Frieza knew, like all Saiyajins, if Raditzu was hurt in battle, he would become stronger, maybe that is why the Ice-jin took an interest in the boy.  At least his mate, Citra, was hidden within the depths of the palace.  King Vegeta had heard of Frieza's obsession with beautiful 'things' and Citra was remarkably beautiful even compared to Saiyajin women.  

"Do you accept these terms, King Vegeta"?  Frieza said impatiently as it seemed to him that he didn't have the king's full attention.

"I'm waiting, Vegeta, do you or do you not accept these terms". He was becoming irritated.  

The king looked down in thought, though there was only one choice to make.  

Vegeta knew if he refused the treaty Frieza would destroy them all, his planet, his people, and his family, all that he held dear would be destroyed instantly.  He knew what the Ice-jin was capable of.  He also knew his son was exceptionally strong and under Frieza's tutelage he could only become stronger.  Frieza's army consisted of the strongest fighters in the Universe.  Vegeta, his son, may be their only salvation.  It had already been prophesized that the boy would become the next legendary, the next Super Saiyajin.  Frieza would possibly bring that to pass.  

King Vegeta smirked feeling his usual confidence and arrogance latch on to that hope.  Frieza, he felt, was signing his own death warrant training his future murderer.

"Vegeta, I am out of patience, either you accept or decline.  I will not wait any longer for an answer that should be obvious to you."  Frieza said calmly, yet anyone that knew him would know that his was becoming highly pissed.  He hated waiting; he wanted what he wanted when he wanted it. 

_Yes_, King Vegeta thought to himself, _you will have your day Frieza_.  

His eyes rested on his son, who stood motionlessly waiting on the decision that he knew could change his whole world.  _He is my hope_ King Vegeta thought.  

_He will become a Super Saiyajin and free our people from the servitude I have no choice but to place them into. _

"Yes, Frieza, I accept".  Vegeta said looking up to face the Ice-jin.

Frieza smiled.  "I expect them on my ship no later than noon tomorrow".  He said and turned to leave.

"Oh and Vegeta, don't be late.  I utterly detest tardiness". Frieza said over his shoulder addressing the king, then departed.

King Vegeta felt his son's eyes on him, saw the tears welled up in the young boy's eyes.

_Yes Vegeta you are my hope.  You are the hope of us all_.  He thought fighting back the pain of turning his son over to a tyrant.  He left to find Bardock, to tell him of Raditzu's part in all of this.  He held on firm to the hope that his son had gave him, the hope that his son would save them all where he could not.  Yet, King Vegeta, didn't know or perhaps he had forgotten that hope can be bittersweet.  It can build on truth or falsities.  And with a simple sentence, two simple words, he had sealed his son's fate forever, a fate that would travel a dark and lonely road before ever again seeing the light. 

Next Time: Interlude: A Mother's Tears

Queen Citra tells her son a bedtime story for the last time. 

Read and Review!  Let me know what you think.  Should I finish this or not?  And I promise I am going to finish my other DBZ series fic.  Expect another chapter of Turn the Page out soon.    


	3. Interlude: A mother's tears

Standard Disclaimer:  I don't own Vegeta or any of the characters from DBZ.

Last Time:  King Vegeta unwillingly accepted Frieza's treaty and by doing so, enslaved his people and his son.  

History of Vegeta

Serenestorm

Chapter two: Interlude: A Mother's Tears

Prince Vegeta lay in his bed, trying to find sleep, peaceful oblivion, yet his efforts were in vain.  His thoughts would not grant him the rest he so needed, for they kept playing the day's events over and over again like a broken record. His father had willingly given him away.  Given him to the cold, powerful, creature called Frieza.  His father had explained after he came from Bardock's, that he had no choice, that Lord Frieza was stronger than him and that Frieza's army outmatched his own.  Frieza is not someone you want for an enemy, he explained. 

'You will become the legendary under his tutelage, son' King Vegeta told him, like that was reason enough for abandoning his son to a megalomaniac.  

He could hear his parent's arguing in their room.  His mother seemed very angry and this only heightened the prince's trepidation.  He had never heard his parent's argue like that before, whenever they did argue it was over minor things, but never like that. 

He heard his door open and decided to forge sleep.  He knew it was late and did not want his parent's to know how anxious he was about tomorrow, when he would have to leave them, perhaps for a very long time.  Vegeta did not know how long it would take him to become the legendary, did not even know how to become the legendary.

"Geta".  A voice called softly.  Only one person called him that.  Vegeta opened his eyes to look up into those of his mother's.  She sat down beside him gently.

"My son, I knew you were not sleeping.  You cannot fool your mother.  Are you nervous about tomorrow?"  

Vegeta was not surprised.  She knew him too well.

She wore a soft smile on her face, his mother.  King Vegeta always said that Citra could light the sky with just her smile and the prince believed that to be true.  His mother did have a warm smile, a smile that always made him feel better whenever he was down.  She was also very beautiful and though Vegeta clearly took after his father in looks, one could also see his mother in him.  His dark complexion for example was inherited from Citra and even his slender form which was already smaller than most of his peers, came from his mother.

He sat up slightly on his bed, his mother's presence making him feel safe.

"Yes, I am a little".  He admitted.

"I don't understand it.  Why must I go?  Why did father agree to let that creature take me?  Did I do something wrong, Mother?" Vegeta said trying not to let the fear enter his voice but failing.

"My dear little Geta, you did nothing wrong.  Please do not ever think that.  Your father and I love you more than you will ever know.  Your father is king, though, and he felt he had no choice.  That creature, as you call him, is capable of destroying all of Vegetasei.  You saw for yourself how powerful he is.  But, my son, believe me we do not want you to go."  She said.  She pulled her son into her arms, holding him tightly as if that along could prevent him from leaving her.

"Father said I will become the legendary, but I don't even know how to, Mother."  He whispered clutching his mother's waist.

"Come let me put you back to bed, Geta.  I will tell you a story".  She gently tucked her son back into his bed, reluctantly releasing him from her arms.  But she tried to keep her smile, to reassure him, even though she wanted to cry and sat beside him on the bed.  

"I know you have heard the stories of the first Saiyajin to reach the legendary, of the first Super Saiyajin, so I will not bore you with that story.  Instead I will tell you of the last known Super Saiyajin."  She began.

"As you know, we are not originally from this planet.  Our ancestors migrated here over a thousand years ago.  Old-Vegetasei was very similar to Neo-Vegetasei.  The sky held the same reddish hue, the grass the same greenness, there were different plants and animals, and the waters were blue instead of violet, but more or less, the planets are the same.  But I digress.  On Old-Vegetasei, a baby was born.  A baby boy of royal blood that was stronger than any baby ever born, even stronger than the first Super Saiyajin was at that age.  This child was predicted to become the next legendary and was named Koden.  About five years after the birth of Koden, another child was born.  This child was also of royal blood and he was named Vegeta.  Yes, the two children were brothers.  Koden grew in power over the years and by the age of twelve he was stronger than his father, the king.  He challenged his father to a fight for the throne and won by doing the unthinkable".

"What did he do, Mother?" Vegeta asked and stifled a yawn.

"Well, instead of just beating his father until he submitted to him, he killed him, mercilessly.  At the age of twelve, Koden ascended the throne, the youngest king ever in history of Vegetasei.  Now young Vegeta, being only seven years old, was devastated at the loss of his father.  Time passes still and both the young king and the young prince changes along with it.  At the age of twenty, Koden met a beautiful Saiyajin girl in the village.  He decided to mate her, even though she was not born of noble blood, and ordered her to be brought to the palace, but what the King did not know, was that his brother, Vegeta, was also in love with the girl and the girl shared his love.  Koden moved the girl into the palace and tried to woo her, yet she resisted him at every turn.  Secretly she met with Prince Vegeta.  One night, I think it was about two months later, the girl and Prince Vegeta bonded.  When two saiyajins bond, the energy of their joining can be felt by any saiyajin within close proximity.  This fact must have been forgotten or unknown by the two, for surely the prince's brother felt their union and was outraged.  He immediately came to investigate and found the newly bonded couple in bed in each other's arms.  Now remember, Geta, Koden truly loved this girl or at least believed he did and seeing this threw him into a rage.  He screamed a battle cry awaking the young couple on the bed.  Koden attacked his brother ruthlessly.  Prince Vegeta was powerful but he was no match for his brother.  Koden quickly overtook him and shot a ki blast that was meant to take his brother's life.  Seeing that Koden intended to kill her mate, the girl jumped in front of the ki blast shielding Vegeta and sacrificing herself.  When the ki cleared, Koden saw that he had missed his target and killed the woman he claimed to have loved.  Seeing this he went into a rage, nothing like the one that seeing his brother and his love had sent him in. No, this was much stronger, much more powerful.  Koden began to go oozaru without the help of the full moon.  The prince's and Koden's mother ran into the room having felt her sons fight.  She saw Koden turning oozaru and her other son unconscious on the floor.  She quickly grabbed the prince (remember the mother is a saiyajin so she can pick him up) and fled from the room.  Koden wasn't even aware of her presence so caught up in the transformation.  His oozaru form was different from any other saiyajin's.  Instead of brown fur, his was gold.  Instead of black eyes, his were green.  Golden energy crackled around him and he had no control of it.  He blew golden ki blasts from him mouth destroying all around him.  The people of Vegetasei began to evacuate.  They had no choice.  No one could even get close to Koden for his ki was protecting him, and he was nowhere near exhausted from the amount of energy he was expelling.  Only a hundred or so people, including Prince Vegeta, escaped Old-Vegetasei that faithful day.  Koden destroyed the planet and in doing so destroyed himself."

"Do you understand, son?"  She asked completing her story.

"Yes, most of it.  Koden became a Super saiyajin, right, because he was mad".  Vegeta answered looking up to his mother to see if he answered correctly.

"Most would agree with you, Geta.  Most believe that Koden reached the legendary because of his rage.  But you know what I believe, son.  I believe that the only reason he was able to tap into that power was because of his love, for if he had never loved the girl, he would not have cared if his brother mated her or not".

"I guess that makes sense.  So is that the key, mother.  Is love the key to power"?  He asked suddenly feeling very sleepy.    

"I like to believe that it is.  Always remember, my son, where there is love anything is possible, even the legendary.  No other child was ever born to Vegetasei as powerful as Koden was.  That is until five years ago, when I gave birth to you.  You have the potential, son, to become even greater than the last Super Saiyajin.  Koden was powerful but he forgot the one thing more powerful than even a Super Saiyajin, and that is one's emotions."

Citra looked down to see that her son had fallen to sleep.  

She gently kissed him careful not to wake him.

"Remember, Geta, that our emotions give us power.  They only make us stronger."  She whispered into his ear.  "Fear, rage, jealousy, even hate, they can all be used as a tool, but none are as powerful as love.  That is the greatest weapon of all".

Perhaps Citra should have woken her son to make sure he heard her words, for ironically love would be the first emotion that he would disregard.    

"Woman".  She heard King Vegeta whisper from the doorway.

"Come to bed, the brat is asleep".  He said a smile playing his lips.  Citra had to admit she could never stay angry with him and though she adamantly disagreed with his decision, she knew as his mate she had to stand by him, had to believe in him.  

She quietly rose from her son's bed and joined her husband in the doorway.  He held her silently as they both looked in on their son, their only child.

'Please, Gunshin, protect my son.  Lead him to the power his father believes that he has.  Do not let this be the last night that I spend with my child'.  She prayed.  

Yet for her, that prayer would fall on deaf ears, for the gods had different plans, fate had already written young Vegeta's destiny.  

Next Time: Untitled: Vegeta and Raditzu arrive on Frieza's ship.  King Vegeta has a request for Frieza.

BTW:  The Japanese used in this fic:  

Gunshin: God of War  (who else would the Saiyajins worship).

Koden:  Legend

Oozaru: Big ape 


	4. Chapter 2: The Serpent’s Lair

I know it's been a while since I worked on this fic, but here's the next chappy.  

Insert **Standard Disclaimer** here:

Last Chapter:  Queen Citra tells Vegeta the story of the last Super Saiyajin.  

Serenestorm

History of Vegeta

Chapter Two: The Serpent's Lair

~You hesitate to take a step, but you do, and then you take another and another.  Soon you're walking, just like everyone around you.  No one can tell you have come from a place vastly different.~

V.C. Andrews

***

Vegeta stood beside his father in the throne room of Frieza's ship.  Raditzu and Bardock stood behind them in protective stance, flanking their king and prince, though both knew if Frieza so ordained, none could protect them from the death Frieza would unmercifully bestow.  The Ice-jin set before him on a crystal throne with two of his warriors at his sides.  One was sea green with long jade hair and an almost effeminate appearance; the other was a large pink blob of a creature, whose scent was as repugnant as his form.  

"King Vegeta, I am so glad you could make it".  

Frieza said smirking.  He glanced down amusedly at the small Prince, who was obviously trying to appear stoic.  He had to admire the kid's spirit.  It was almost too bad that he would have to crush it.

King Vegeta bowed his head as he would in the presence of another king, or being of as high of ranking as he.

"Lord Frieza, I present you with the terms of your treaty.  My son, Prince Vegeta…"  He said motioning toward his son, who bowed slightly.

"…And the Son of Bardock, Raditzu".  

The third class warrior bowed as the Prince had and quickly flew back into his former stance.  

"Very good, Vegeta.  I must say I had my doubts that you would actually go through with our little arrangement.  However, I am pleased to see that those doubts were not founded.  I hate to imagine what it would have meant if they were." 

His two henchmen snickered at the subtle threat as the King tried to hold on to his calm countenance.  He wished with all his might that he was anywhere near as strong as Frieza, for the lizard would definitely be lying dead and mangled at his very feet, his ice cold blood staining this impeccably clean floor, if King Vegeta had the power. 

Instead he stood beside his son, wisely keeping his temper in check, thankful that his warriors and son were doing the same.

"I will give you a moment to say your good byes.  It is getting late and it is a long journey to Planet Cold, so do try to be brief".    Frieza said in his mockingly caring voice.  

He and Bardock led their sons towards the far end of Frieza's throne room out of ear shot of the tyrant and his goons.  King Vegeta knelt down to face his son, who looked at his father with wide hopeful eyes.  Hoping perhaps that the King would reconsider leaving him on this cold ship, with a sadistic killer as a sensei.  

"F-father"?  Prince Vegeta stammered, emotion edging into his voice.  

The elder frowned slightly resisting the urge to tell the boy to be strong, to show no emotions, as he had been known to do sometimes in the past.  Seeing the boy's eyes well up with unshed, barely suppressed tears, he realized just how young his son truly was.  The boy had just turned five years old a week ago.

"My son, there is so much I want to say to you, but I feel I don't have the time".  Vegeta no Ou said almost wanting to hug the boy, something he hadn't done in almost a year.  It was too late for any of that now.  He had taken his son for granted, thinking he would always have plenty of time to spend with him, to teach the boy all about his Saiyajin heritage and more importantly his royal lineage.  There was so much the boy had yet to learn, so much that only he, as his father, could teach him.

"Son".  He began again, trying to summon of the words he needed to convey.

"Never forget who you are.  You are Vegeta no Ouji, the prince of a mighty and noble race of warriors.  No matter what Frieza does or says, for he will undoubtedly cause you many hardships in trying to bring you to your full potential, you are not to show emotion.  Do not let that lizard get to you.  The one thing a Saiyajin always has is his pride, so never give in to him."  He said staring intensely into the boy's eyes.  

"Never forget who you are, my son, my prince.  You will become the legendary.  The freedom of your people now rests in your hands".  

"Hai, Father".  Vegeta whispered trying to be brave, trying not to think that once his father left, left him alone with Frieza in the cold, darkened throne room that he might not see him again, at least for a very long time.

King Vegeta stood noticing that Bardock had also finished giving his son words of encouragement.

"Lord Frieza".  King Vegeta called from where he stood.

"I have a request of you?"

Frieza looked at him quizzically, wondering what the Monkey king would possibly ask of him.

"I would like it if you would allow my commander and chief to act as a … um… bodyguard for my son."

"Are you saying that I am not capable of keeping the prince safe, Vegeta?"  Frieza said a hard edge encompassing his voice.

"No, Lord Frieza".  King Vegeta replied quickly. 

"It's just that my people would feel a lot more comfortable if a Saiyajin, other than a third class boy, was on this ship with Prince Vegeta.  There are a lot of hostile creatures on this ship, most of which do not like Saiyajins.  My people would feel more accepting of Prince Vegeta being in your care with Nappa here, my Lord."  King Vegeta said bowing his head submissively.  

Frieza had half the mind to incinerate the monkey king right then and there and tell that planet of apes to kiss his tail.  But he knew the Saiyajins, being so powerful and so blood thirsty, would be a good race to have control of, the reason for him not obliterating the planet on sight.  

"Very well, I can always use another solider at my disposal." Frieza said.  

Yes he would play this way for now.  The Saiyajins were at this time valuable to him, and the king was amusing.  

"I will allow this.  Send him here immediately, Vegeta". 

King Vegeta nodded and turned back to his son.  He squeezed the boy's shoulder affectionately, the closest he would come to a full out hug.

"Take care, Son".  He said softly.  Vegeta watched as his father and Bardock exited the throne room.  

"Take care, Father".  He whispered to his father's retreating form.  

He could feel Raditzu standing beside him and wondered what the older Saiyajin was thinking.  Was Raditzu as sad and afraid as he was?  By looking at him, Vegeta would never know.  The boy's face was expressionless. Vegeta looked where his father had stood just moments ago and was surprised to see a silver chain lying there.  Vegeta picked up said chain, and when he looked at it, he knew that his father had purposely left it behind.

"What is that?"  Raditzu said peering over the younger boy's shoulder.

"It's my mother's neck chain".  Vegeta whispered.  He fingered the charm on it lightly, which held the royal crest of Vegetasei set in a blood red ruby.  He quickly fastened the chain to his neck and tucked it into his armor.  

"Boys".  Frieza said capturing their attention.  

"Zarbon…" He said gesturing toward the green colored creature "will show you to your sleeping quarters".

Vegeta and Raditzu silently followed the creature called Zarbon to their accommodations.

Vegeta glanced back at Frieza, feeling the Ici-jin's eyes on him, as they made their way out of his throne room and again noticed the strange, unnerving look in Frieza's eyes as he stared intensely at him.  It was the same look that Frieza had given him when they had first met and it still made Vegeta uneasy.  For try as he might, he could not decipher that gaze but in his heart he knew that whatever was on Frieza's mind was not good, not for him nor for Vegetasei.

Well what do you think?  I have only one thing to say:  REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!

P.S.  For all those who emailed me saying Vegeta is OOC.  I know he is.  He's only 5 years old in this fic so he can't possibly behave exactly like his future self.  I'm trying to capture his personality before Frieza had a chance to really taint it.  Anyway I hope this explains things to you few who think Vegeta is being a total wuss.  I'm not trying to portray him that way.

Sorry about the rant.

Next Chapter:  New Life:  Nappa informs the young prince of Frieza's intentions for the Saiyajins.  The three Saiyajins began life on Frieza's ship. 


End file.
